Ringtown Letters
by RangerSteph21
Summary: Solana was moved to Obliva and she and Spencer have exchanged letters. They friendly tease each other and pretend to dislike each other in these letter. This story is kind of pointless, I just wanted to try a new writing style.


******Edit: ******10th October 2012 - Wow, okay, I truly am sorry for never uploading more chapters. I doubt anyone reads this, but so you all know, I plan to re-write every chapter of every story. Adding more detail, revising, editing, more content, overall, making it a much better story. I really hope you would be willing to read the new versions which I hope to begin writing soon. Thank you so much

**I got this idea after reading Skyfire146's story Home, and I wanted to try something like it. This might be a little confusing, I'm trying to make it explain itself, but if you are confused, please let me know, I want you to be able to make sense of this. Thank you for reading! **

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Dear Solana,<p>

Is it too soon to be writing to letters? You should know, nothing's the same now, thanks to you leaving. I thought you were happy here, with me, and here you are abandoning me to go to another region. Gee, last time I buy you something, if I hadn't gotten you something, you wouldn't have been offered the position. You know what; you're too hard to write to, bye.

Spencer,

Ringtown Ranger Leader

* * *

><p>My little Spencer,<p>

Seeing as you dated the letter that day after I left, yes, it is too soon to be writing. I know, Ringtown's probably boring now that you don't have me keeping you busy with paperwork. But you know it's so much more peaceful here; I don't know why I didn't leave sooner. And I know, those are fake tears on your letter. And, you never bought me anything other then lunch the day I first became a Ranger! Now who's the annoying one.

Solana

* * *

><p>Dear Solana,<p>

Well, you waited a whole week before replying to me, I'm hurt. Everyone keeps asking me how you are doing, and if you're getting used to Obliva, but how should I know, it's not like I write to you. You like it in Obliva better then Fiore, thanks, that makes me feel loads better. They weren't fake tears! Murph was crying about you leaving, over my letter. That's not true, I'm positive I bought you something, other then lunch. What about the stuffed Umbreon I got for you when I was away in Almia for the Ranger meeting. And I bought you the flowers just before you got the opportunity to be moved to Obliva, so ha, I bought you at least three things! How am I the annoying one of the pair? You know, I wrote you this heartfelt letter and you just broke my heart, again. I shall go cry in the corner…..

….. Hey, Solana, it's Lunick. Spencer's off in the corner of the base crying with Murph, and he asked me the finish this letter for you. Um, I hope you're having a good time in Obliva, everyone in Ringtown (and I think all of Fiore) misses you. I hope to see you soon.

Your friend,

Lunick

Signing for:

Spencer,

Ringtown Ranger Leader

* * *

><p>Lunick!<p>

It's great to speak with you again! How are you? How's Ringtown without me? Plusle misses Minun, she's not acting like herself, is Minun the same way? I'm great, Obliva is really neat, you should visit sometime! When I first got here, I meet three new Rangers, Rand, Summer, and Ben, oh, and Professor Hastings' older brother! Is Spencer really taking my leaving like a break-up, we were never even going out, we "despised" each other. Aw, Murph's crying me a river, at this rate he's going to need to be on the surf. Oh, tell him I remember him theme song that should cheer him up! Hey, would you let Aria know where I am; I want to keep in touch with her. One more thing, don't tell Spencer this, but I've always secretly liked Joel better. I mean, why would I want Spencer to my boyfriend when I've got Joel. I miss everyone too, just not Spencer. See you soon!

Love,

Solana

* * *

><p>Solana,<p>

Of course, everyone loves Lunick, and Murph, and even Joel, just not Spencer. I would cry more with Murph, but I'm too cried out. Yes, Minun has been down without Plusle, like I've been down without you. Professor Hastings has a brother! Note to self: Ask Professor Hastings about his brother. And yes, it seems I am taking your leave like a break-up, but I have good reason for it. Now that I think about it, it's just absurd. Do you want the tears Murph's shed over you? Its well over a river, there's at least two inches of his tears flooding the base. Yeah, you remembering his theme song, didn't help, these another inch of tears surrounding up. Aria said she'll write soon, she was actually going to ask if I could give her your new address so she can write. And Lunick's doing fine, he's over helping Larry catch his Taillow in Lyra Forest again. If we ever meet again, I'm taking the Umbreon back; clearly, you don't deserve it if you don't even pretend to miss me, I'm sure Larry's daughter will like it. Oh, how was yours and Joel's first date, he won't tell me, and seeing as you two are "together" how did he take you're leaving?

Greatly annoyed,

Spencer,

Ringtown Ranger Leader

* * *

><p>Oh my Spencer,<p>

I'm sure there is _some _girl out there who _might_ like you, not that_ I_ know of any. If I'm Plusle, then I doubt _you're _Minun. I'd say you're more of a … a Wurmple. Yeah, Professor Hastings has an older brother, and his name is Booker, he built The Union, and he lives in Cocona Village on Renbow Island. Why, are you taking this leave as a break-up, we were never dating, we didn't even act like we like, liked each other. Oh, yeah, what's your reason for the act? Is Murph really crying me an ocean over there? That explains the damp paper; take some pictures for me please? I just got Aria's letter, and let Lunick know he can write whenever he wants. Hey, you gave me Umbreon, and you are not taking him back! He helps me sleep at night if I'm missing home. Mine and Joel's first date? Um, that was a few years ago, and it was amazing. Joel really knows how to make a great first date!

Bye for now!

Solana

* * *

><p><strong>This is pretty much nonsense, but thank you for reading! <strong>


End file.
